DBZ's Search to Save Christmas
by Aym Blast Blue
Summary: Enjoy this epic adventure when Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, and Magnesilon, who merge as Magnet and Basilon (OC) went on a trip from Africa to the North Pole of Earth to ride Santa's sleigh back into the North Pole!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the credit of the creator of Dragon Ball Z and the original characters of Santa, the reindeer, etc.- AymNaruGeta**

Summary: Enjoy this epic adventure when Goku, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta, and Magnesilon, who merge as Magnet and Basilon (OC) went on a trip to almost 7 continents of Earth to find all nine reindeers back to the north pole!

Rated: K+

Genres: Adventure, Humor

Dragon Ball Z's Search to Save Christmas

 **West City, December 19, Year Unknown**

The cold rush in the afternoon, even the snow appeared quickly.

The families cuddle each other from the cold, cold temperature, unlike humans, there is always Saiyans on Earth, just like Son Goku and Vegeta, just go by his first name, Vegeta, for sure.

 **Goku's House Living Room**

Goku cuddle his wife, Chi-Chi.

 **Capsule Corp Living Room**

Vegeta did the same to his wife, Bulma Brief.

"Goku (Vegeta), you're squeezing me!" the wives groaned.

 **Goku's House Living Room**

"I'm sorry, Chi-Chi, I don't want you to be sick!" stammered Goku.

 **Capsule Corp Living Room**

"Woman, you better hold tight, 'cause I'm saving you from the cold!" Vegeta shouted.

"(I teach my husband too much about the climate…)" groaned their wives.

 **Waterfall**

Piccolo was meditating near the frozen waterfall. "Huh…" grunted Piccolo.

Suddenly, some of the snowflakes went into Piccolo's mouth while he choked and coughed.

He quickly cover his mouth. "Lousy snow…cursed the winter..."

The bright light appeared behind the waterfall. "Huh? What in the…?"

He uses his green spiral energy waves to melt the frozen waterfall, and then touch the bright light.

He suddenly shrink into the size of a mouse. "(Why am I so small? I better go through the waterfall to change back to my original size!)"

He walk through the waterfall along the bright portal to another world.

 **Goku's House**

Goku suddenly senses Piccolo's energy, but he did not feel it. "Piccolo! He's gone!" Goku exclaimed.

"Goku, what's going on with you?" asked Chi-Chi. "It's better that we can all cuddle each other like everyone else do!"

Goku starts grinning. "Don't worry too much about me, Chi-Chi, there's someone out there who needs to be save!" Goku said.

Gohan was cuddling both his wife, Videl, and his daughter, Pan. Goten was cuddling his daughter, Basilon. "Who is it?" asked Gohan.

"Piccolo, he must have gone some where near the waterfall that was completely frozen," Goku said.

"I'm going with you, dad!" said Gohan. "Me too!" Goten asked.

"Sorry, Goten, but your daughter can handle this situation for you," said Goku.

Goten's daughter, Basilon, appeared out of the bathroom. Her actual name is Son Lanah.

"What's going on?" Basilon asked. Goku stares at his granddaughter.

"Lanah, you're coming with me to find Piccolo," said Goku.

"He's in trouble?" Basilon asked. "That's right," said Goku.

Goku, Gohan, and Basilon puts on their coats, boots, etc. "Oh, one more thing, honey, when we come back home, I promise that we'll spend each other drinking hot beverages."

"Take care, papa," Pan said, to Gohan. "Of course I will, Pan," said Gohan, putting his hand on his daughter's left shoulder.

"Take care," Videl said. "And don't come back cold, Goku!" said Chi-Chi.

Goku wave hands at everyone as he went out of his house.

 **Somewhere in the sky...**

Vegeta, Trunks, Vegeta's granddaughter Magnet or Agnes, and Vengae sings Little Drummer Boy in harmonic voice while they hovering.

They harmonized the final notes. "...Here I come...me and my drum...here I come…rum-pum-pum-pum..." they harmonized in unison.

"Hey, guys!" A cheerful voice said.

Vegeta quickly covered his mouth. "I'm not singing, Kakarot!" exclaimed Vegeta. Goku, Gohan, and Basilon appeared flying.

"Basilon!" Magnet exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" asked Basilon. "We were coming to get you!" Trunks said.

"I would join you guys too since Piccolo was nowhere to be found!" said Vengae. "But, I'm on another duty here to sweep off snows every residents here!"

"Yeah, we better go to the waterfall where Piccolo trained other than the Hyperbolic Time Chamber!" Gohan said.

"Same thing to Persephone, because she's gone too! I haven't seen her since she left on the thirteenth!" said Magnet.

"Let's hope that my younger daughter stays with Piccolo," Trunks said. "Let's hurry!" said Basilon.

Everyone except Vengae hovers to the waterfall. "Good luck!" Vengae said. "Return safe and sound!"

 **Later near the waterfall...**

That waterfall that the Namekian was touching that light!" Vegeta said.

"Six is too crowded for us," said Gohan. "Lanah, could you merge with Magnet?"

Magnet and Basilon stand on the edge of the lookout as they stand sideways in opposite direction.

They starts doing the fusion in a fighting and a dancing way.

"Fu...sion! Ha!" Magnet and Basilon shouted. They touch themselves with their index finger as the light appeared between them to transform to Magnesilon.

Magnesilon looks the same as Gotenks, but added a long scarf that goes to her chest, earmuffs on her ears, orange and purple vest, black fingerless gloves, and red collar long sleeves shirt.

"That's good enough, Magnesilon! Let's hurry to pass through the waterfall!" said Goku.

"If she is going to another world like herself, how can we tell how long the fusing lasted for Magnesilon?" Trunks asked.

"We don't know yet, son," said Vegeta. "We'll had to figure it out."

Everyone including Magnesilon touches the bright light in the waterfall.

"We're coming, Piccolo!" Gohan said. "Same to you, Persephone!" said Trunks.

They suddenly shrink into the size of a mouse.

 **Snowy Place**

Everyone looks around. "Is this a winter wonderland?" Goku starts sneezing toward the snow.

Some of the snow fairies (not really from fairy tale) appeared out of the snow, then throw glitter dust on everyone.

"What's this dust?" Gohan asked, sneezing. Everyone else sneezed.

Some of the snow fairies went inside their jacket except Magnesilon.

The snow fairies unzipped they jacket and remove it. "Huh?" exclaimed Goku. "Strange, I don't feel cold at all," Vegeta said.

"Yes, we put glitter on you to stay all warm," said one of the snow fairies.

Vegeta exclaimed as he fell onto his back. Gohan is the only one laughing at Vegeta.

One of the snow fairies grew into a human size. "I am known as the Ice Fairy," she said.

"This is the present year of 2015." "What?! We're in the far future?!" exclaimed Goku. "Then why is neither of us are aging?!"

"Anyhow, I heard two of your friends named Piccolo and Persephone are in trouble," Ice Fairy said. "I seem to have found someone else name Roshi."

She summons Master Roshi out in the snow to wake him up with her snow dust.

Master Roshi was wearing his warm clothes, but he still wore a purple slip on shoes.

"Eh?" exclaimed Master Roshi. "Master Roshi, how did you got here?" Goku asked. "Here? This is Antarctica!" said Master Roshi.

He stares at everyone else. "I guess you bring along your son, Vegeta, and his son!"

"Geez, Master Roshi, you forgot about me!" Magnesilon sighed angrily. Master Roshi stares at Magnesilon.

"Who's the girl?" asked Master Roshi. "She's Magnesilon, fusion of Magnet and Lanah!" Goku said.

"Where's Piccolo and Persephone?" asked Trunks. "I have no clue where those two are, but, I was busy looking for Kris Kringle!" Master Roshi said.

"I remembered following Persephone when she sees the bright light somewhere in Paris!"

"I think I'm starting to feel Santa's energy closer!" Ice Fairy exclaimed. "I'll get the ice skate shoes for you guys! At this point, no flying allowed!"

She shrinks into her normal size to create ice skate shoes for everyone along with the rest of the snow fairies.

"The whole ocean is frozen, and that's why I want you to cross it while you skate!"

"I thought I would never say this, but one of my secrets has revealed," said Vegeta.

"Hahahahaha…" Gohan chuckled. "Hey! I like to skate on ice!" shouted Vegeta. "I even show Agnes last time!"

Most of the snow fairies including Ice Fairy pushes their ankles to the icicle ocean to make them skate.

"Your first stop is South Africa in Africa!" Ice Fairy said. "That's where Santa's missing sleigh is! I think Santa was there too!"

"Why's it dangerous for us to fly?" asked Magnesilon. "You'll eventually blown away by the wind," Ice Fairy said.

 **South Africa, Africa**

Some of the people stares at a fancy red sleigh. That fancy red sleigh actually belongs Santa Claus.

"What kind of vehicle is that?" One of the people asked. "I have no idea," said another.

Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Magnesilon, and Trunks appeared running along with Ice Fairy who was hovering.

"What's everyone staring at?" Magnesilon asked.

They stand toward everyone with Santa's sleigh. "Everyone, I think this sleigh belongs to Santa!" said Goku.

"Foreigners, you must return the sleigh to the North Pole," a person said. "To return this sleigh, you must ride on it!"

"Just a jolly time to save Christmas!" laughed Master Roshi. Gohan stares at Trunks. "In no time, Trunks," Gohan said.

Trunks exclaimed, "It's up to all of us who travel from Antarctica with Rudolph and the others who was somewhere around the world!"

"How?" asked another person.

"I think we can keep up Santa's pace since we have the strength!" Magnesilon said. "Hover with our rage as well, don't forget," added Vegeta. "On the other hand, we're in a hurry!"

"Give a call if you need me!" Goku said, waving at everyone from North Africa. They greeted "good luck" to the five Saiyans including the Ice Fairy and Master Roshi.

"Peace!" Master Roshi said, giving two peace signs at everyone.

"Should we lift the sleigh? I don't think we may know how to steer without the reindeers," said Goku.

"Yes, the reindeers cannot fly to carry the sleigh because they could be anywhere on Earth," Gohan said.

Goku and Master Roshi lifted the front side of the sleigh, Gohan and Vegeta lifted the right side of the sleigh, and Trunks and Magnesilon lifted the left side of the sleigh.

"One more thing, where exactly is Santa Claus?" Magnesilon asked. "He might be in Paris, France from Europe," said Ice Fairy.

"I remember this present that France is in danger. I heard Piccolo, Bloomy, Persephone, and Rudolph are there."

"Oh, no! I almost forgot that we had to find Piccolo!" Gohan exclaimed. Same to Persephone!" added Trunks.

"It's Saturday now since we're at Antarctica miles ago! No worries, we'll come to find them in time!"

"Here we go!" Goku said. They starts hovering as they lifted the sleigh as they went in northern direction to go to Paris, France.

Vegeta secretly pulls his earmuff capsule, press the button and put the earmuffs on his ears.

"In case you guys are caroling on the way to France, I'm tired of hearing your flippin' voice!" growled Vegeta. "And my ears are still cold from Antarctica!"

"Good one, Vegeta!" Goku laughed. "Kakarot…" growled Vegeta, in annoyed voice.

 **Paris, France**

Piccolo, Persephone, Bloom Fairy, and Rudolph was wandering around. Persephone is still on her ninja outfit, but in warmer clothes.

"I always wanted to live here when I was little!" Persephone said. "I guess I was wrong that this place is interesting," said Piccolo, grinning.

Bloom Fairy exclaimed, "Ice!" She grew into a human size. "Everyone, stay where you are! I'm going to find Ice Fairy!" She flew north. "You pixie!"

 **In the distance...**

"That voice!" Ice Fairy exclaimed. "That miraculous weed!" "Miraculous weed?" puzzled Goku.

"Why, you…" Bloom Fairy shouted. "Not on my watch!" shouted Ice Fairy.

They attacked each other with their elemental magic. "Bloom!" Piccolo exclaimed. "Ice!" exclaimed Goku.

Goku hovers toward Ice Fairy as Piccolo hovers toward Bloom Fairy.

"They're just like Kakarot's spawn and my son who argues," Vegeta chuckled. "Dad, don't bring that up, it's embarrassing!" groaned Trunks, hiding his face.

"Fairies!" Goku said. "Goku, you're shouting is not good enough," said Master Roshi.

Piccolo hovers between Ice and Bloom Fairy. "Will you pixies be quiet and quit fighting for no reason?" Piccolo asked. Both fairies exclaimed.

Goku hovered next to Piccolo. "Fighting cannot help against yourself if we're on our way to return this sleigh from Santa to the North Pole," said Goku. "We can't go back home without your help."

"I guess you're right, we did wasted our time doing nothing but rant about each other, " Bloom Fairy said.

"We're one of the important people who can save Christmas in no time!" said Ice Fairy.

Rudolph and Persephone hover toward Piccolo and Goku. "What's all the comments there?" Rudolph asked.

"They seem to have a skirmish about themselves," said Piccolo.

"As you can see, before we head to the North Pole, we need to find all eight reindeers from Finland in the far north of France!" Rudolph said.

"You know Dasher?" asked Trunks.

"Dancer?" Persephone asked.

"Donner?" asked Piccolo.

"Blitzen?" Vegeta asked.

"Comet?" asked Master Roshi.

"Cupid?" Magnesilon asked.

"Vixen?" asked Gohan.

"And Prancer?" Goku asked, in a cheerful voice.

Everyone else hovered up. "Well, you guys almost said their names in order, but close, you scrambled Prancer, Donner, and Vixen," said Rudolph.

Trunks flew down and grabs the blade of Santa's sleigh.

"You know Dasher…" Trunks said.

"...you know Dancer…" said Persephone.

"...and Prancer…" Goku said.

"...and…" stuttered Vegeta. "Blitz-" Ice Fairy stuttered at Vegeta. "...and Blitzen!" shouted Vegeta.

"You know Comet…" Master Roshi said.

"You know Cupid…" said Magnesilon.

"...and Donner…" Piccolo said.

"...and Vixen!" said Gohan.

"But, you forgot to mention me, you know who is that savior, the greatest reindeer of all, fella?" Rudolph asked.

"Oh, flippin' caroling," groaned Vegeta and Piccolo. Vegeta puts on his earmuffs as Piccolo pull both of his ears off.

Everyone starts hovering while carrying the sleigh.

"Rudolph, the rednose reindeer…" Goku, Master Roshi, Bloom Fairy, and Persephone sings.

"...just had extremely shiny nose…" sings Gohan, Trunks, Ice Fairy, and Magnesilon.

"Ah, skip the lyrics to the end," Rudolph said.

"Rudolph, the red nosed reindeer, you'll go down in history...!" everyone except Vegeta and Piccolo sings.

Everyone starts laughing. Vegeta and Piccolo are annoyed by their singing voice. Piccolo sighed as he restored his ears as good as new. Vegeta let go of his own ears.

"Goku, can you steer the sleigh?" asked Rudolph. "How did you-" Goku exclaimed.

"You're my hero, Goku," laughed Rudolph. "I recognized you at the World Martial Arts Tournaments! Even I recognized everyone else who fought like you!"

"I'll do my best to steer the sleigh, but I have one question," said Goku, in normal voice. "What is it?" Rudolph asked.

"What exactly does Finland looks like?" asked Goku.

"Finland is one of the island in Northern Europe that looks like three fingers," Rudolph explained. "It located at the far right of Sweden."

"Finland must be located near the ocean?" asked Gohan. "That's right!" said Rudolph.

"We better go to Finland!" Magnesilon said. "One more thing, Rudolph, can you fly as fast as we are?"

"You encourage me to go as fast as you guys are since you fought with your gutsiness!" said Rudolph. He hovers in Goku's speed.

"One more thing!" Ice Fairy exclaimed. Both Ice Fairy and Bloom Fairy summons their snow fairies and sugar plum fairy to bring the Z-fighters' coats back on themselves.

"Oh, thank you! I almost forgot about my coat!" Gohan exclaimed. "You're always welcome!" said Ice and Bloom Fairy, bowing their heads down.

Goku, Gohan, and Trunks rode on Santa's sleigh while Vegeta and Piccolo ride on top of the giant bag.

Magnesilon and Master Roshi ride on the back of the sleigh.

Gohan and Trunks starts laughing as Goku grinning and steer the sleigh.

 **Finland**

All eight reindeers named Dasher, Dancer, Prancer, Blitzen, Comet, Cupid, Donner, and Vixen are skating in the ice rink.

Santa's sleigh is passing by at the sky.

"Was that Santa's sleigh in the sky?" Donner exclaimed.

"But Santa is stuck somewhere in the North Pole!" said Vixen.

"Who's steering Santa's sleigh for him?" Comet asked.

"We better follow Santa's sleigh!" said Dasher. All the reindeers hovers to the sky to follow Santa's sleigh.

"My friends!" Rudolph exclaimed. "Oh, for the jollyness, they're coming!" "Jolly it is, Red-Nosed, jolly it is," Vegeta said.

The leash magically tied on the rest of the reindeers.

"This may take until Christmas Eve to get to the North Pole!" said Rudolph. "We better come back soon to Santa Claus!"

"Hehehe, I just can't wait to meet him!" Master Roshi laughed.

 **North Pole**

Everyone was there including Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Magnesilon, Master Roshi, Persephone, Piccolo, Ice Fairy, and Bloom Fairy.

Santa was stuck underneath the icy hole. "Get me out of this hole!" grunted a jolly man with red and white clothes named Santa Claus.

"Oh, no! I heard Santa is stuck!" Persephone exclaimed.

Magnesilon unexpectedly merge back to two people, Magnet and Basilon. Magnet and Basilon was on their usual warm clothes.

"Let's handle this!" said Magnet and Basilon. Magnet pulls Santa's left leg as Basilon pulls Santa's right leg.

"Santa, we'll get you out…" Basilon grunted. "...in no time!" grunted Magnet. They pulled Santa out as he fell on Master Roshi.

"Got you, Kris Kringle!" Master Roshi said. Santa stares at Master Roshi. "Roshi?" asked Santa.

"Oh, yes, it's me!" Master Roshi laughed. Santa hugged Master Roshi.

"You and your other friends return my sleigh!" laughed Santa. "I thank you for all the jolliness we give you!"

Santa let go of Master Roshi and stares at nine reindeers. "Oh, my stars! You also bring all my reindeer back!"

"It was nothing," Piccolo said, smirking. "Whether you fighters fought like a hero, you saved Christmas!" said Santa. "You're all off the naughty list!"

"Is it Christmas Eve? I'll use my Instant Transmission to head back home!" Goku exclaimed.

"Trust me, it's easier to go to the portal behind you!" said Santa. A portal appeared behind everyone.

Everyone stares at the portal. "That portal! I recognized that portal!" Vegeta exclaimed.

He stand next to Santa, and whispered, " _You happened to be Whis, the God of Creation?"_ " _You nearly spoiled the surprise, Vegeta!"_ whispered Santa.

He spoke in normal voice, "Okay, once you are home, my gifts are sent under the Christmas tree! Now, now, to the portal back home!"

"Merry Christmas!" Gohan said. "Happy Holiday!" Basilon said. "And a New Year!" said Trunks.

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Magnet, Basilon, Master Roshi, Persephone, and Piccolo hovers through the portal.

"Okay, Beerus, they're gone," Santa said.

Santa transform into a tall feminine man in a magenta dress named Whis, the God of Creation.

Rudolph transform into a purple hairless feline named Beerus, the God of Destruction.

All the reindeers and the sleigh vanished with Ice and Bloom Fairy.

"I'm glad we take Santa and Rudolph's place," Beerus sighed. "We actually save Christmas for Santa and Rudolph since they are on a vacation to my temple."

"That beard that Santa lent to me itches my chin!" said Whis, scratches his beautiful chin.

"I wouldn't destruct the whole North Pole because those elves in Santa's workshop are so cute and tiny!" Beerus laughed. His eyes is sparkling.

"Oh, Beerus, cuteness is one of your weakness," chuckled Whis, petting Beerus's ears.

"Whis?" Beerus asked. "Yes?" said Whis. "I found a wonderful place eat for Christmas, Whis," Beerus said.

"Ooh! You finally give me something for Christmas!" exclaimed Whis. "I think it's called Pinsere Roma from Rome, Italy," Beerus said.

"Oh! What a coincidence! That's what I have for you!" exclaimed Whis, laughing.

"Let's hurry, or the place is booked!" Beerus and Whis starts laughing as they hovers.

Their friendship love of the Christmas spirit have born on the same date as the son of God.

 **Goku's House**

Everyone huffed in unison. Chi-Chi along with Goten appeared. "Goku? You're home?" asked Chi-Chi. She stare at everyone else.

"Why is all your friends here?" she asked in confused voice. "Chi-Chi!" Goku laughed, cuddling his wife. "Let's cuddle together!"

"Oh, no, you don't, Kakarot! Not in front of us!" shouted Vegeta, in annoyed voice. Everyone else paused in embarrassment.

Chi-Chi is the only one who glared at Vegeta. "Vegeta…!" Chi-Chi screeched.

Vegeta ran out of Goku's house. "That's fine! Come on, Trunks! You too, grandkids!" barked Vegeta.

Vegeta, Trunks, Magnet, and Persephone went out of Goku's house along with Master Roshi.

"See you, Goku!" Master Roshi said. Piccolo and Gohan are the only one who chuckled.

"I better go, too," said Piccolo.

"Oh, Piccolo, why don't you stay just a bit longer? It'll be a bonds between you and us with mom!" Gohan said, grinning.

"Yeah, join us!" said Goten. Piccolo starts smirking. "I guess a drink of water does not even hurt," Piccolo said.

Basilon hugged Piccolo as she starts laughing. Piccolo paused, and then rubbed Basildon's head. "I knew you care!" laughed Basilon.

"Piccolo!" Goku laughed. Everyone else starts laughing.

 **Capsule Corp**

The next morning, Magnet and Persephone are the first one who wake up in their pajamas. "Believe it! It's Christmas!" cheered Persephone.

Their father, Trunks, appeared along with their grandparents, Vegeta and Bulma. "What's all the ruckus?" Vegeta yawned.

Magnet and Persephone ran to the X-mas tree. "Race you to the tree!" laughed Magnet. She tripped on the ground. "Youngest first!" Persephone laughed.

Magnet stand up. "You win this time, no time for some naughtiness," laughed Magnet.

 **Goku's House**

Basilon woke up and notice a gift from Santa right next to the X-mas tree. "Hey, Santa was right!" Basilon exclaimed. She opened her present.

She received a doll that looks like herself. "That's me? Wow! I look so cute!"

 **Capsule Corp**

Bulma opened her present. Her present was a voodoo doll of herself. "Is that me?" asked Bulma. Vegeta cuddle Bulma as he laughed.

"Vegeta! You're squeezing me again!"

 **Goku's House**

Goku cuddled Chi-Chi as he laughed. "Goku! What do I tell you about squeezing me?!" Chi-Chi yelled.

Goku continued laughing. "I forgot," laughed the two Saiyans, in union.

End

 **AymNaruGeta's Notes:**

 **Hello, my jolly readers, my name is AymNaruGeta! This DBZ Christmas was a blast for the stars and OC characters! I first start this story last year in '14! One, uh, two things that added is Beerus and Whis's POV, and the part when the Z-fighters sings Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer! Have a Merry Christmas, a Happy Holiday, and a New Year! I'll soon update more of your favorite stories! Don't just view the story! Follow, favor, and review!**


End file.
